After Shock
by LiikeOhEmGee
Summary: Everyone deals with the events and consequences of the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Karma POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light flooding through my bedroom windows. I reached over to the nightstand, grabbing my phone in hopes to find a message from Liam or even Amy, but nothing.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind, from Amy to Liam and everything that had happened with the two of them the night before.

_How could Amy have kept these feelings from me for so long? I was her best friend after all! _

_And Liam, why was her so upset? He should be flattered that I liked him enough to go through the troubles and frustrations I went through to be with him! _

_Could my friendship with Amy ever be repaired? I can't believe how much I had hurt her when I told her I loved her, but not like that. I don't know if she could ever forgive me for ripping her heart right out of her chest._

I say up slowly, trying to decide what to do. I looked down at my crumpled dress and my make up stained pillow.

"I had to fix things with Amy," I thought as I recalled last night, our dance, her toast, her confession. She meant too much to me to let her go.

I got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw my puffy, mascara smeared eyes. I sighed before undressing and getting into the shower.

In the shower, all I could think of was Amy and how much I had hurt her. All I could see was the look of pain and betrayal on her face after I told her I didn't love her more than a friend, after I told her I had slept with Liam. _How could I have done this to her? _

"I truly loved her, more than I could put into words, but only as a friend," I told myself.

As I got dressed, a photo if Amy and me caught my eye. Seeing her beautiful smile made a smile spread across my lips. She could light up a room with that smile. She made me feel whole, I could be myself around her 100% of the time, I never had to hide when I was with her. I never felt this way with anyone.

"God, I loved her. But just as a friend..._right?"_ I shook the thought from my head. "No, no, no. It was just best friend feelings. This is just how everyone feels towards their best friend. _Right?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Amy POV**

I brought my hands up to my head before opening my eyes. _Ugh, my head was pounding._ _What even happened last night? _I thought before rolling over to my side. My eyes shot open, _who the fuck is in my bed? _That's when the other body rolled over. _LIAM?_ I lifted the blanket to rush to the bathroom, _why was I only in my bra and underwear? Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. What the fuck happened here last night?_

I quickly got dressed and hurried to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror. _What the hell did I do?_ I thought, trying to recall the events of last night. Bits and pieces of the night came rushing back. Champagne, cake, bonding with Lauren, yelling at the caterers for cutting me over, then Liam. Bringing Liam back to my bedroom, kissing him, him throwing me to the bed, then nothing.

_I didn't, I couldn't have! _I thought myself, _there is no way, I couldn't forget something like that. No, this isn't happening._

I walked back to my bedroom where Liam was still asleep, so I shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Ugh, what?" He groaned before rolling back to his side.

"You need to leave. Now. Please." I hurriedly blurted out. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but whatever happened last night was a _huge_ mistake."

He looked over at me and gave me a cocky smile. "I'm flattered and all, but nothing happened last night."

He could tell by my face that I was confused. "Then why are you half naked in my bed?" I inquired.

That's when he explained that I did indeed bring him back to my bedroom and we did indeed make out, but that's where it ended. "We stopped, we talked about Karma, you told me how much you loved her and how much you wanted to hurt her the way she hurt you, but I couldn't take advantage of you when you were so vulnerable. I might be an asshole, but I'm not that much of an asshole."

That's when it all came back to me.

_I pulled Liam on top of me, kissing him hard, thinking of how badly Karma had hurt me. How could she lie to me, how could she keep something, like sleeping with Liam, from me? I was her best friend! _

_I was so anger and frustrated, all I could think about was payback, until the picture of Karma and me caught my eye. I loved her, I loved her so much. _

"_Wait." I put my hands on Liam's chest, stopping him from kissing me._

_He looked at me with concern, "What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" He looked like he genuinely cared._

"_Fuck," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't. I just…I can't."_

_He slid off of me and laid next to me, looking at me with his head propped on his arm. "I understand, I would never force you to do something you don't want to."_

_Suddenly tears were slowly seeping from my eyes. _

"_Oh shit, what did I do? What's wrong?" Looking at me with concern in his eyes._

"_It's not you, it's Karma." I said quietly, wiping my eyes with my palms. "I'm sorry, I know you don't care."_

"_You know, I know we didn't start off on the best foot. And I know I'm the last person you'd like to be in this position with," he said motioning to our half naked bodies before pulling the blanket over my body. "But if you need someone to talk to, I'm hear to listen."_

_Then it all came out like word vomit. All the anger and frustration I felt towards Karma for lying to me, for going behind my back to be with him, how broken I felt when she told me she didn't love me, how betrayed I felt when she told me she had slept with him. I looked up at him and saw the remorse in his eyes. _

"_No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel bad." I said sitting up to face him._

"_It's my fault, I knew how you felt towards Karma and yet I pursued her anyway. I am an asshole because I know she feels..." He said, slowly trailing off at the end of his sentence._

"_She feels what?" I asked a little too eagerly._

"_I mean, I don't _know_ for fact, but when we're alone, all she can do is talk about you. I should have never gotten involved with her and I'm sorry my actions ended up hurting you." _

_We started up for awhile talking about all things Karma. I started getting sleepy and remember telling him he should probably stay since he was in no position to drive home, he agreed and thanked me. _

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I feel like such as asshole for assuming-" I started saying before he cut me off.

"No, I get it," he smiled at me again. "But I did mean what I said last night, I'm hear if you ever need someone to bitch to about Karma, or anything else. I enjoyed our talk last night, it was nice to finally get to know you."

"I appreciate it, but I know you don't care to hear about my pining over Karma." I said through a smile.

"Oh shit. What time is it?" He asked before hurrying off my bed and quickly walking to the bathroom.

"Uhm, 9:30. Is everything ok?"

"Shit shit shit. I'm going to be late. I have to meet Shane at 10 and he hates when I'm late," he replied as he walked out of the bathroom. "I can't wait to tell him about this little exchange," pointing a finger from me to him before laughing, I couldn't help but smile at him slightly.

"So, I really appreciate you letting me staying last night," he said gathering his clothes. "And again, it was nice to have a little bonding session with you. We should probably wait to tell Karma about this though."

"Yea, that seems like the best idea. I don't think I should drop anymore breaking news on her, I think confessing my love for her is all she can handle for a few days."

I reached my hand to the bedroom door knob and turned towards him, where he was still standing near my bed, pulling his pants on. I started opening the bedroom door and I saw his face fall. I looked back at the doorway expecting to see Lauren.

"Karma," was the only word that escaped from my lips as I saw the brunette standing in front of my bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Karma POV**

"What the fuck," I breathed out, almost in a whisper, looking between the two of them.

Amy threw her hands up in defense. "Karma," she stammered, "it's not what it looks like" she said quickly, shaking her head back and forth.

"What the fuck," I said again, much louder this time.

"Please let me explain," a still shirtless Liam interjected as he took a slight step towards me.

"Don't," I replied before throwing my hand up, signaling him to stop talking. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I couldn't show them how affected I was by their actions.

"Karma, please. It's really not what it looks like. Please let me explain. Please—" Amy started before I cut her off.

"No, Amy. There is nothing for you to explain! I get it!" I was practically yelling. "You know what, I came her to talk to you, so we could work through things and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with _Liam?_" I continued, almost spitting out his name. I was so disgusted thinking about the idea of Amy sleeping with Liam.

"And you," I looked at Liam. "No, I have _nothing_ to say to you. You—you—fuck you!" I shouted at Liam. I could see cringe slightly. "Fuck both of you," I said looking back at Amy "I'm down with both of you." I saw a tear slowly slide down her cheek. I felt my heartbreak and the tears threatening to floor over my eyelids. "Fuck both of you," I repeated, almost in a whisper before turning around and walking quickly out of the house. As soon as I got outside, the tears I had been holding back, rushed down my face. I just stood on the porch for a minute. _How could they? How could Amy, just hours after telling me she loved me… _

I couldn't tell if I was more upset at Liam or Amy. I wasn't sure if this pain was caused because Liam slept with Amy or because Amy has slept with Liam. _Was my heartbreaking because of Liam or Amy? Liam, right?_

I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Amy and Liam together. I slowly started to walk down the sideway and back to my house, wiping the tears from my face.

"Karma!" I heard someone yell after me, "Karma, wait!" I whipped around to see the blonde who had been calling my name.

"Lauren, I don't need you bullshit right now. Just leave me alone." I replied through clenched teeth and turned around again, heading towards my house."

"Karma, stop," she grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Look, I know you hate me and you're not my favorite person either, you really hurt Amy."

"Since when do you give a shit about Amy's feelings?" I half laughed.

"She's now my stepsister, so I have to look out for her, okay?" she responded, rolling her eyes slightly, almost like she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying. "Fine, I hate being here and I hate our school and I hate that I was pulled from my life, but I have to make the best of this. Seeing how badly Amy was hurting last night actually hurt me. Sure, I like to torment people, but she's now family and I don't like people that fuck with my family."

"Alright, Lauren. I get it, I fucked up and told Amy that I didn't love her. Thanks for making me feel like shit, can I go now?" I asked before starting to turn around to leave again.

She let out a sigh, "They didn't do anything, Karma." I turned around, giving her a skeptical look. "They didn't do anything, because she loves you," she let the words out slowly.

"Why should I believe you? You don't give a fuck about me, so why tell me this, whether it's true or not." I shook my head.

"Because I know how you feel about her. I have never seen two people who just fit so right together. I know you love—"

"Liam." I said, cutting her off. I didn't want her to say that I loved Amy, she's my best friend, or course I love her, but just as my best friend.

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sure, Karma. Look, just—just make up with Amy. I hate seeing her mope around like a lost puppy. So just fix your fuck up." She angrily said, point a finger in my face before spinning around and heading back to her house.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. I hurt Amy _again_. I should have stayed and listened to what she had to say. I shouldn't have gotten so angry and upset._ I could feel more tears coming to my eyes as I picture the hurt on Amy's face again.

I heard a car drive up next to me. I wiped my eyes before turning to the dark vehicle that slowly approached me.

"Karma…let me explain." I heard Liam's voice come through the window as it rolled down slowly.

I rolled my eyes; he was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. "I really don't want to talk to you Liam. Just go, please."

"Fine, Karma. If you don't want to listen to me, at least hear out what Amy has to say." My body tensed up slightly at the sound of Amy's name.

"Fine, whatever." I retorted, waving a hand in his direction. I just wanted him to go away.

"Ok, I've got the hint. You should talk to Amy though. See ya later, Karma." He said before driving off.

_Then what the fuck happened last night and why was he half-naked when Amy opened the door? _

I needed to figure this out. I needed to know what happened. I turned around, heading back to Amy's house, but stopped in my tracks. _Maybe she doesn't want to see me. She was really upset with me last night. I could still see the hurt in her face this morning. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know what was going on, but maybe I should give her space. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Amy POV**

Karma left so quickly, my first reaction was to chase after her, but then I remember I couldn't leave a half-naked Liam in my house.

"I'm sorry, but I think it'd be best for you to go now," I turned around to face Liam, he was sitting on my bed pulling his shoes on, luckily he wasn't looking as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yea, I think so too. I'm really sorry for fucking things up between you two. She loves you though, I think you girls will talk it out, kiss, and make up." He was walking towards the door.

"Yea, I hope so," I replied, smiling unconvincingly.

He rushed passed me before turning around to say thank you once more, then disappeared down the stairs.

I breathed heavily through my nose as I closed the door. _Fuck, Karma is never going to believe me when I tell her nothing happened. How the hell am I going to fix this mess?_

I started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. I needed to talk to her; I needed to see her. _Okay, I'm just going to go to her house and explain what happened, she'll listen to me, right? _I thought to myself, _how the hell should I know? But it's worth a shot, I guess. _

I took a shower and got dressed before heading out to Karma's house. My phone started to ring and I felt hopeful pulling it out of my back pocket only to look down and see it was Shane calling. _Ugh...I really didn't want to talk to him right now. _The phone kept ringing.

"Hello?"

"Amy, what the fuck! How could you not tell me about last night?"

"Shane—"

"I'm with Liam and he told me everything," his voice lowered before he continued. "He told me that Karma feels the same way for you?" He wondered.

"No, he said he didn't know for sure, but I—"

"Then why are you talking to me? Go after your girl and go find out that she loves you too!" He hung up before I could say anything else. I threw myself to the bed.

_Could this mean she really does love me? Maybe she's just in denial. Maybe she didn't want to admit her feelings for me. She had to have felt something in that kiss; that's when it clicked for her. Why else would she have been acting so weird since our last kiss? I don't even know anymore. I had to talk to her. _

_Or maybe I could just tell her I was wrong, that I didn't really love her, that I was just hyped up on a wedding high and I didn't know what I was really saying. Yea, maybe that could work. I just want us to go back to normal, even if that means burying my feelings for her. _

I looked over at the picture of us on my nightstand and couldn't help by smile. _God, she's so beautiful. And those lips, I'd love to kiss them right now. _I sighed forcefully, _how am I going to lie about these feelings I have for her? Maybe this will blow over. But what the hell am I supposed to do until then?_


End file.
